Arrival
by charming writer
Summary: This is the 2nd story combining with Commencement. The meteor shower has happened but now there is a new threat to Earth with the arrival of the black spaceship will Clark be able to stop them with Kara Supergirl's help or will he pay a higher price?


**Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: This stories the same as the season 5 Premier Arrival with the exception that Kara Zor-El is in it. It is the 2nd part conclusion to Commencement. At the beginning, there is a flashback bit, which tells people who have not read the other story Commencement what happened previously in part 1. The meteor showers been and gone Supergirl has arrived on Earth to help Clark. She and Lana see a black spaceship. Clark creates the Fortress of Solitude but now he has a bigger fight on his hands with the arrival of two foes who have escaped from the Phantom Zone. Kara sees Lex again but finds out he is not the same person he was in "Supergirl Does Smallville". Their relationship is resolved at the end but not in the way, she would like it. Lionel sees signs in his head. In addition, Clark loses his powers towards the end. **

**Extra Note: In the first of the two-part story, I said Kara would be Linda Lee again in the second one however, that does not happen, now she is Supergirl for the whole story. **

_Season 5 Premier_

_Martha Kent talks over in a voiceover._

Martha: Previously on Smallville.

Flashback (Season 4 Finale)

_Lana fights Genevieve Teague and kills her with one of the three stones of power. The keeper of the stones Duran contacts Argo City. A meteor shower heads for Earth. Clark unites the three stones and ends up in the North Pole. Kara Zor-El / Supergirl arrive on Earth to help Clark out. Jason Teague holds the Kent's up. Lex takes Chloe to the Kawatche caves. Lana's helicopter crashes on the ground. Finally, a spaceship lands on Earth. _

Martha: (Voiceover) and now the season 5 premier of Smallville.

North Pole Friday 20th July 2005

_In the Artic Clark throws the clear shaped crystal off into the distance. Lots of ice rises up from the ground as The Fortress of Solitudes created from them. We see how expansive it is. Clark walks towards it. _

Fortress of Solitude 

_Inside Clark looks around the forty-story shaped Igloo. He sees a heap of glowing crystals and goes over to them. One of the crystals floats out of the heap and into his hand. Jor-El's disembodied voice speaks to Clark. _

Jor-El: Kal-El, you have come far. One journey has ended. A new one is about to begin. Welcome home, my son.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

JONATHAN KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

JOR-EL

ARETHYR FEMALE KRYPTONIAN

NAM-EK MALE KRYPTONIAN

Landers Field

_The smoke clears in front of the black Kryptonian spaceship that has just landed. Lana and Supergirl see it. The wreckage of the fallen helicopter is in the background. Inside the crater, the spaceship comes to life, emitting a very bright light. The girls watch the scene. Two Kryptonian figures emerge from it. Shocked Lana moves back a bit. _

Lana: (Shocked) I don't believe it.

_Arethyr the female Kryptonian sees Lana._

Arethyr: What have we here then? A female earthling.

_In addition, Nam-Ek the male Kryptonian sees Supergirl and recognises the symbol on her chest. _

Nam-Ek: And a member of the house El but Jor-El only had one son Kal El.

Arethyr: Yes, he did. Where is Kal El?

Supergirl: Who wants to know?

_Arethyr picks up Supergirl by the neck she is very strong. _

Nam-Ek: We do.

_Then Arethyr throws her with super strength across to the crashed helicopter Supergirl lands hard with a thud and passes out. Lana gasps and starts running away from the two Kryptonians. They super speed it in front of her._

Lana: Please, do not hurt me.

_Vehicles, blaring sirens, and helicopters drive up and surround the three people. A Police Officer aims a gun at them._

Police Officer: This is the Police. Lie down on the ground!

_Arethyr shoots the helicopter down with her heat vision. Lana hits the ground. The police begin firing wildly at the Kryptonian's. Lana hides in the tall grass, watching the bullets ricocheting off the Kryptonians. Arethyr shoots a police car with her heat vision, blowing it up. Nam-Ek does the same. They destroy all of the police cars helicopters and the police officers. Lana is still hiding in the tall grass shocked at what she has just seen._

Nam-Ek: We are done here we must find Kal-El.

_There is a Kryptonian symbol on Arethyr's lower back, which Lana notices. She sees them leave. The fire that is raging on the police cars starts to move towards Lana. Supergirl wakes up dazed at the helicopter from what happened earlier and sees the fire she speeds over to it and blows her cryogenic freeze on the fire extinguishing it. She then goes over to Lana._

Supergirl: Lana is you okay.

_She's looking at the ashes, which resembled the dead officers._

Lana: (Shocked) the police they are.

_Supergirl sees them to._

Supergirl: I know. Where did the two baddies go?

_Lana points to where._

Lana: That way but I do not know where to.

Supergirl: All right listen I have to go after them and stop them will you be able to get yourself to a hospital?

_Lana nods her head._

Supergirl: Okay I will come by and see how you are later on be careful Lana.

_She launches herself in the air and flies after them. Lana looks on not quite believing what has just happened._

Kent Farm

_Lois arrives in Chloe's Beetle Convertible. She sees Shelby and says something to him, after getting out of the car. She goes past a flaming meteorite in the Kent's yard and looks upon their almost completely destroyed house. She runs inside to find it in shambles._

Lounge

Lois: Oh my god.

Jonathan: Martha! Martha, sweetheart! Martha!

_He is searching frantically for his wife under the debris._

Lois: Mr. Kent! Are you okay? Mrs. Kent! Clark!

Jonathan: Clark is not here; he is all right. Martha!

_He and Lois search for Martha._

Jonathan: Speak to me.

_Lois finds her._

Lois: She's over here!

_Jonathan goes over and starts pulling rubble from her. Lois helps._

Jonathan: Sweetheart, I am going to get you out of here. It is okay. Easy does it.

_Martha's face is uncovered. _

Lois: She is barely breathing.

Jonathan: She will be fine. We are going to get you out of here. Can you help me get her out of here?

_Lois nods and helps him do that._

Kawatche Caves

_Lex crawls out from under some rubble. He picks up Chloe's cell phone, which is lying on the ground nearby._

Lex: Where did you go, Chloe?

_He walks towards the structure with Kryptonian symbols on them in centre of the cave and removes the octagonal key. He studies it. Then turns around and sees the Kryptonians, who are now wearing jump suits. Arethyr uses her X-ray vision._

Arethyr: He has the key.

_She holds out her hand and the key flies into it._

Lex: Who are you?

Nam-Ek: Are you Kal-El?

Lex: Who wants to know?

_Nam-Ek goes up to Lex, wrapping a hand around his throat, digging his fingers in so hard that Lex's neck begins to bleed. _

Arethyr: It is not him. Kal-El would not bleed.

_Nam-Ek flings Lex several feet away knocking him out. They super speed it out disappearing. Supergirl lands down outside and come in too late. She sees Lex._

Supergirl: (Concerned) Lex?

_Running over to him, she leans down and sees the blood on his neck. She x-rays him to make sure he is okay. Knowing that he is she kisses him. He wakes up and sees her. His eyes go wide with shock._

Lex: (Shocked) Linda is that you?

Supergirl: It is all right Lex you can call me Kara. Are you okay? What happened? What are you doing here? Did you see two people?

_He lies to her._

Lex: No, I did not I was um driving nearby trying to get out of town cause of the meteor shower but they were coming down heavily so I came in here to get away from it.

_Supergirl looks at him a bit quizzical but passes it up. _

Supergirl: Okay then you had better get yourself home while I try finding these evil Kryptonians and stop them from destroying Earth.

_She super speeds it out the cave. Lex looks on a bit disgraced with himself. _

North Pole

_Chloe is lying on the ground unconscious. She wakes up and looks around._

Chloe: Clark? Clark!

_She gazes up at the Fortress of Solitude in wonder._

Fortress of Solitude.

_Clark is talking to Jor-El still._

Clark: I thought Krypton was no more.

Jor-El: It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, I have recreated the history of our planet for your training.

Clark: I know there is a lot I can learn from you, but I have to get home. They need me there.

Jor-El: You cannot go home yet Kal-El. The meteor shower that has happened on Earth was only a precursor. A dark force has awakened from the Phantom Zone and it has set it sights on this planet.

Clark: What do you want me to do?

_A blue light encircles Clark._

Jor-El: You must do exactly as I tell you and study with diligence, for that is the only way to save Earth.

_Images and symbols now encircle Clark. Chloe walks towards the Fortress of Solitude and enters. She is shivering cold due to the unfortunate climate. She sees Clark encircled by the blue light. A gust of wind blows and she falls to her knees. She is starting to freeze to death._

Chloe: Clark!

_She completely collapses. The visions are still flashing before Clark's eyes he starts to hear Chloe._

Chloe: Clark, can you hear me? Clark!

_Chloe is badly frozen. Her voice is weak. The visions around Clark dissipate and he sees Chloe._

Clark: (Concerned) Chloe!

_He runs over to her and cradles her._

Jor-El: Kal-El, you must continue your education. You cannot stop now.

Clark: (Concerned) But she is my friend! please she needs help!

Jor-El: Your destiny is far greater than saving one human life.

Clark: (Emotional) No, I will not let her die!

Jor-El: Each time you let your emotions guide you, the fate of the entire planets at risk. That is your weakness, Kal-El!

Clark: (Emotional) Please! I am begging you!

_Chloe is shivering._

Jor-El: Very well--under one condition you must return to me before the yellow sun has set.

Clark: I will be back. I promise.

Jor-El: Do not fail me, Kal-El, for the consequences will be grave.

Clark: You have my word.

Chloe: I think it is time you switch into Super Clark mode now.

Clark: Super Clark?

Chloe: I know you can run faster than a speeding bullet, Clark. Take me along for the ride.

_Clark picks her up._

Chloe: Go, Clark.

_They speed off out the cave to a hospital._

Smallville Highway

_Lex is speeding down the highway in his Porsche. Lana walks right out in front of him, limping. He sees her just in time, stopping right in front of her, and only missing her by a few inches. He gets out of the car._

Lex: Lana!

_Lana begins to walk away._

Lex: What happened?

_Lana is walking still. _

Lana: (Shocked) they are still out there. They will kill us all if they find us. Supergirl was here. She tried to stop them but they were too powerful.

Lex: It is okay. You are safe now. Lana, you need to get off that leg. I will call a doctor.

_Lana is still walking. She seems to be in shock. Lex follows._

Lana: (Shocked) you do not understand. We are not safe. We are not safe!

_Lex grabs hold of her from behind. She tries to break free form his arms, but is unsuccessful._

Lex: Lana, you are in shock! It is over! The meteor shower has stopped. It is over.

_Lana relaxes a little bit--still in his arms. She is still upset, however._

Lana: (Upset) they were a man and a woman. They had the same powers Supergirl had. They are right behind us. They came out of a.

_Lex turns her around to face him._

Lex: What did they come out of Lana?

Lana: A spaceship.

_Lex touches her face._

Lex: Where bout's?

Lana: In Lander's Field.

Lex: Lana, after what you have been through, it is perfectly normal for your mind to play tricks on you. Trust me.

_Lana gets angry and pushes him away._

Lana: (Angry) No, Lex you have to trust me! I know what Supergirl and I saw. We have to get as far away as possible.

_She starts to limp back in the direction of his car._

Lex: Lana!

_However, she feels weak and falls to the ground unconscious._

Outside Mountain Hospital Yukon

_Scenery of a village in the Yukon mountains is there._

Chloe's Hospital Room

_A nurse hands Chloe something._

Chloe: Thank you.

_The nurse leaves. We see Clark leaning against the wall._

Chloe: I wonder who is more freaked out right now: me, knowing I am in a hospital where they get their medicine via dogsled, or you, finally finding out I know your secret.

Clark: How long have you known?

Chloe: I guess I have always had my suspicions. The quick exits, the miraculous recoveries, the lame excuses. However, I think when Alicia made you catch a car as if it was like a beach ball I got what the picture was then.

_Clark walks to the window and looks out._

Clark: Why did you not say anything?

Chloe: I figured that if you wanted to tell me you were part of the super power persuasion, you would when you were ready. On your terms not on mine.

Clark: You are a good friend, Chloe.

Chloe: Not good enough it seems.

Clark: There were so many times I wanted to tell you.

Chloe: Clark, I do not blame you. Loose lips sink ships and god knows I have sunk my share of flotillas. What about Lana? Does she know?

_Clark turns around._

Clark: No.

Chloe: Well, I want you to know, I will never be the iceberg to your Titanic, and your secret will never ever leave my lips. No matter what.

Clark: I appreciate that.

Chloe: There are still a few blind spots though. Like, how were we beamed from the Kawatche cave to the North Pole? Moreover, what was really going on in that forty-story igloo?

Clark: Look, Chloe, there is many things about me that even I do not understand. But I do know that the meteor rocks--they did not make me the way I am.

Chloe: So, you are saying you were born this way.

Clark: I was not born anywhere near Smallville. In fact, I was not born anywhere near this galaxy.

Chloe: Wait you mean your an alien the same as Supergirl was?

Clark: Yeah. My real name's Kal-El and I came from the planet Krypton. My mother and father sent me to Earth as a baby when our planet was destroyed the meteors that came to Smallville were remnants from that.

Chloe: And you have the same powers Supergirl had?

Clark: We have more than that actually she is my biological cousin.

_Chloe stares at him shocked._

Chloe: (Shocked) what oh my god. Wait a sec that was why you were so chummy that time at the end before she left.

Clark: Yeah turns out my real father had a brother who married and in turn had a daughter called Kara who you knew of actually as Linda or Supergirl.

Chloe: (Shocked) Linda was Supergirl. But Lex told Lana and me that Selena had made her disappear. Wow the transformation how did she?

Clark: Shape shifting the same as what Tina could do.

Chloe: But you...you look so she looked so.

Clark: Human?

_Chloe nods her head at him._

Chloe: Yeah.

Clark: I am still the same person you know of Chloe.

Chloe: I know Clark and I think you are so amazing. You save people's lives like Supergirl saved ours but you take zero credit for it. To me, you are more than just a hero. You are a super hero just as she was.

Clark: Chloe.

Chloe: I am serious, Clark. If more humans were like she and you the world would be a better place.

_They share a smile. Then their attention is set upon to the TV. The news is playing silently. The meteor shower is on again. Clark turns up the volume._

Newscaster: What scientists are describing now is a rare astronomical event, today the whole of Smallville, Kansas was nearly gone thanks to a second meteor shower in sixteen years, killing twenty-three people and injuring scores of others?

_The damaged Kent Farm comes up on the screen._

Clark: They did not get out. My parents did not get out.

Chloe: Smallville needs you more than I do Clark. Go. Go!

_Clark super speeds away in a gust of wind Chloe grabs onto her cup before it falls over._

Chloe: (Amazed) Whoa.

Lounge

_Supergirl super speeds it inside the Kent's lounge and sees the destruction._

Supergirl: (Shocked) Oh my god.

_She x-rays and uses her super hearing at the same time around to see if anyone is there._

Supergirl: (Worried) Martha? Jonathan? Clark?

_She does not find anyone there and thinks where the family could be next._

Supergirl: The hospital.

_She flies it out of there and heads for the nearest hospital._

Study

_Lana is lying on a couch in the upper level of Lex's study. She is unconscious. A scratching noise heard is close by. Lana begins to stir. She looks over the railing and sees Lionel on the floor, scratching it with something. She goes down the stairs._

Lana: Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor! Are you okay?

_Lionel suddenly turns around and grabs her hand. He is looking downward._

Lionel: The disciples of Zod.

_He looks up to reveal his eyes have gone grey. Lana pulls away out of shock._

Lionel: They have to be no more!

Lana: You are talking about the people from the spaceship.

_Lionel stands up._

Lionel: Their home is their only poison.

_He looks to the open safe filled with Kryptonite._

Lionel: Their home is their only poison.

Lana: Where are they?

Smallville Medical Centre

_Inside Jonathan is at Martha's bedside. She is just waking up. He smiles._

Martha's Hospital Room

Jonathan: Ah, Martha Kent! If you were trying to scare me, you did one heck of a job. For a minute there, I thought I lost you.

Martha: I guess I found my way back.

_Jonathan nods._

Martha: Has Clark come home yet?

Jonathan: Sweetheart, please, you need to use all of your energies just to get better, not to worry about Clark. Our son can handle anything remember?

_Lois enters._

Lois: Mrs. Kent! I have to say, you look a whole lot better for someone without a china cabinet on their back.

_Martha takes her hand_.

Martha: Hi, Lois. It is good to see you.

Jonathan: Yeah Lois was quite the hero out there.

Lois: You two put a roof over my head. Least I could do was help out when it came crashing down.

_Suddenly there is an explosion and the windows are shattered. The hallway is in chaos. Jonathan runs out of the room to check out the situation. He comes face to face with the Kryptonians._

Nam-Ek: Where is Kal-El?

Jonathan: Who are you?

Arethyr: You know where he is.

Jonathan: I am sorry Lady but I do not know whom you are talking of.

_Arethyr picks him up by the neck, choking him. Lois steps in._

Lois: All right, people everyone needs to calm down here and count to ten. So why do you not put the nice man down okay?

_Instead of doing that, Arethyr flings Jonathan to the other end of the hall._

Lois: Okay freaky people look if you want to find your Kal-El friend you need to start working on your communication skills.

_Arethyr picks her up and chokes her. Supergirl appears in front of them just in time everyone in the hospital looks on shocked._

Supergirl: (Angry) Hey super freak put her down.

_They turn round and look at her. Lois looks on scared, as Jonathan looks on relieved._

Jonathan: (Thinking to himself, relieved) Kara.

_Arethyr does not do what Supergirl said._

Supergirl: (Angry) I said put her down.

Arethyr: Very well.

_Arethyr drops Lois on the floor. She coughs up a little._

Nam-Ek: Where is Kal-El?

Supergirl: I do not know where he is but even if I did, you would have to go through me first to get to him.

Nam-Ek: So be it.

_He super speeds it towards Supergirl she grabs him and super flings him across the room against an empty gurney, which he crashes into the public gasp. Arethyr lets a beam of heat vision at Supergirl she flies forward toward Nam-Ek. Supergirl gets up and turns round to Arthyr who lets out another ray of heat vision Supergirl does the same they collide together like two light sabers. Arethyr edges out in the battle a bit, as her beam overpowers Supergirl's, Supergirl fights back sweating as she summons up all her strength on her heat beam. Not noticing behind her Nam-Ek gets up._

Jonathan: Watch out behind you.

_Turning off her heat vision and looking round Supergirl sees Nam-Ek. He super breaths her crashing right out the far end window of the hospital. No one can believe what has happened. _

Arethyr: She is defeated. Now we need to find out where Kal-El is.

_There just about to set off when Lana appears from nowhere._

Lana: I know where Kal-El is. He is hiding out at the Luthor mansion. I can take you to him.

Nam-Ek: Good. Do that.

_The Kryptonians lead Lana away by the arms._

Lois: (hoarsely) Lana!

Lounge

_Clark super speeds it inside his home._

Clark: (Worried) Mom! Dad?

_Lex enters from outside._

Lex: Clark! Thank god, you are okay.

Clark: Where are my mom and dad?

Lex: At the hospital. Your mom has a broken leg and a concussion, but she's going to be okay. She's out of danger now.

Clark: What about Lana?

Lex: Lana is safe. It is Chloe I am worried about though.

Clark: Why?

Lex: Clark, she was down in the cave with me when the meteors hit. When I came to after I was knocked out, she was gone.

Clark: She must have escaped while you were unconscious.

Lex: Or someone helped her out.

Clark: What? You think I helped her. Lex, how could I--

Lex: Clark, before I passed out, there was a light brighter than anything I have ever seen. I could have sworn I saw you standing right in its epicentre.

Clark: I was nowhere near those caves.

Lex: If you were not with your parents when the meteors hit, where have you been?

Clark: They insisted I get a head start. I got a ride on one of the military vans.

Lex: Why do I get this nagging feeling that you are being less than honest with me?

Clark: I have no idea.

Lex: Well, I am beginning to get the impression that lying is an unshakable habit of yours.

Clark: I do not have to listen any of this.

_He turns to leave._

Lex: Then be straight with me for once.

_Clark stops walk and Lex gets in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders._

Lex: If you are my friend, just tell me the truth. Were you in the cave when the meteors hit?

Clark: No, I was not.

Lex: Fine then.

_He walks away._

Smallville Medical Centre

_Lois is on her cell phone._

Lois: Look, I understand the police have their hands full, but Mr. and Mrs. Universe—were in here killing people and have now gone off to kill more people and the only person who could seem to stop them was, thrown thousands of miles out a window.

_Clark appears behind her._

Clark: Lois!

_She hangs up and turns around._

Lois: Clark! You are okay!

_They hug._

Clark: Yeah, you?

Lois: I am fine.

Clark: Have you seen my parents.

Lois: Yes, they are going to be fine.

_Clark walks round the hospital._

Clark: Where are they?

Lois: In one of the hospital rooms, hey you will never guess what happened here.

_Clark looks around at her._

Clark: What?

Lois: A happy loving couple came through here with super powers and a really bad attitude. Got pretty ugly. The female grabbed Mr. Kent. Then me but then this blonde girl showed up and.

_Clark looks at Lois surprised._

Clark: (Surprised) Blonde girl?

Lois: Yeah she wore this red and blue suit with a red cape and an "S" symbol on her chest and cape. I mean talk about dream coincidences.

_Clark realises who she means._

Clark: (Thinking to himself) Kara.

Lois: And she had the same powers they did, man she was amazing until the male man blew her thousands of miles out of the window of course.

Clark: (Thinking to himself, worried) oh my god. (Speaking out aloud) What did these two people want?

Lois: They were looking for some man named Kal-El. Have you ever heard of him?

Clark: No um would get me a cup of coffee whilst I see my parents?

Lois: Sure yeah.

_Lois leaves as Clark goes into his mom's room._

Martha's Hospital Room

Clark: Mom, dad.

Martha: (Happy) Clark.

Jonathan: Son.

Clark: Lois just told me what happened was it really her?

Jonathan: Yes, it was really Kara.

Clark: But when did she come? How does she know about this?

Martha: I do not know maybe her people fought out somehow and sent her here to help, out or something.

Jonathan: Well whatever she is gone now and so Lana is with those two Kryptonians.

Clark: (Worried) Lana is with the Kryptonians where?

Study

_Lana and the Kryptonians enter._

Lana: Kal-El is in there.

_The Kryptonians walk to the Kryptonite -filled safe and open it they are in pain by its effects._

Arethyr: It is a trick! Get the door! Seal it!

_Nam-Ek runs and gets the safe door, which is across the room, sealing the safe._

Nam-Ek: Lying is their way.

Arethyr: Not for long.

_She_ _angrily throws Lana across the room and into a glass case. Lana is unconscious Clark arrives._

Martha's Hospital Room

_Martha and Jonathan are still in there. Supergirl shows up._

Martha: (Relieved) Kara thank god you okay.

Supergirl: I am fine a little winged but that is to be expected. Where did they go?

Jonathan: With Lana to Luther mansion Clark followed.

Supergirl: Where is it?

Study

_Clark and the Kryptonians are still there._

Clark: I heard you are looking for me. I am Kal-El.

Nam-Ek: At last!

Clark: Who are you?

Arethyr: The last survivors of Krypton.

Clark: What do you want?

Nam-Ek: We want you to join us, Kal-El, and help us make this savage land our Utopia.

Clark: I saw what you did at the hospital. To my father my friend my cousin and all those people that is not Utopia; it is murder!

Nam-Ek: The few have to go for the sake of the many.

Clark: Then sacrifice me, 'cause I am not going to let you kill anyone else.

Arethyr: If that is your decision, so be it, Kal-El.

_She slides a bracelet off her wrist and throws it at Clark. It misses and expands mid-air into a vortex. Supergirl super speeds it just in and sees the vortex._

Supergirl: Watch out Clark.

_Seeing her Nam-Ek launches himself toward her Supergirl fly spins it out the way and lands before he gets her. Nam-Ek grapples with Supergirl. Clark looks at this and does not notice Arethyr use her heat vision on him it knocks him towards the vortex, which is attempting to suck him inside of it. Supergirl who is still grappling with Nam-Ek looks up. _

Supergirl: (Worried) Clark.

_She cannot run toward him for fear of being pulled along. Before he can gets sucked in, Clark punches the floor, making a hole and anchoring himself with it. _

Arethyr: We cannot destroy you, Kal-El, but we can lock you in a place where you cannot stop us.

Supergirl: Clark be careful that is a doorway to the Phantom Zone.

_Clark begins to slip, losing his grip. _

Arethyr: It is finished then.

_She turns to walk away. Supergirl gets angry._

Supergirl: (Angry) Like hell it isn't.

_She throws Nam-Ek over herself using her hands and legs and gets up Nam-Ek starts getting up to._

Supergirl: (Angry) Hey.

_Nam-Ek looks up at Supergirl. She blows him quickly into the vortex. At that point, Clark regains his grip and thrusts himself foward. He pulls Arethyr and throws her into the vortex. Once they are both inside, the vortex turns into a metallic rectangle with their images on it. It flies through the window and off into the distance. _

Clark: We did it.

_The two Kryptonians adults look at each other._

Clark: You all right Kara?

Supergirl: I am all right and I am glad you are all right.

_Clark sees Lana, who is stirring. He picks her up and lays her down in the centre of the room._

Clark: Lana?

_Supergirl checks her over with x-ray vision. _

Supergirl: She is hurt a little but it is mainly cuts and bruises.

_Lana wakes up._

Lana: Oh, Clark! Supergirl. Where are they?

Clark: They are gone.

Supergirl: We need to get her to the hospital. I will fly her.

_Clark touches her hair and some broken glass cuts his hand. He bleeds. The octagonal key is lying on the floor nearby. It will not fly into his hand. Supergirl does not notice this yet and picks Lana up. _

The Fortress of Solitude

_Time lapse some time later Clark and Supergirl are there talking to Jor-El._

Supergirl: You cannot do this uncle Jor-El you cannot take Kal-El's powers away from him.

Jor-El: He disobeyed an order Kara.

Supergirl: But the world needs him. I mean come on you did not just send Kal-El down here to reunite the three stones of power you sent him here as a saviour for the people of Earth.

Clark: No Kara it is okay I knew what the risks were besides the planets save thanks to you and me.

Supergirl: For now yes but what happens when the next big thing comes and I am not around then to save them who will then.

Kent Farm

_The Kent's drive up in their truck. They got out of the truck. Martha is on crutches._ _Upon seeing their destroyed house. _

Martha: My god, our home!

Jonathan: It is just wood and plaster, Martha. The fact that our family is still standing is all that matters. We maybe bruised but I think we are stronger for it.

Martha: You are right. A house can always be rebuilt again.

Jonathan: Exactly and it does not hurt to have a one-man construction team as a son.

_Clark and Supergirl appear behind them._

Martha (To Clark and Supergirl): Hi you two.

Clark: Hi.

Jonathan: Do not worry, Clark. Things will get back to normal soon enough.

Supergirl: Actually, things will be a lot more normal around here than you think his abilities are gone.

Martha: (Shocked) What how can that be?

Clark: Jor-El took them, but I am not sure it is such a bad thing. All I have ever wanted was to be normal. Now, I finally, am.

Jonathan: I do not think this adjustment is going to be quite as easy as you do, Clark.

Clark: But that is why I am lucky to have parents like you. Every time I woke up and had a new ability, you were always there to help me adjust this time is no different.

Supergirl: Oh but it is different Clark you have had your abilities your whole life and in that time, you used them to help people and now their gone I mean what happens if one day you walk down a street and see a person being mugged and you can't help them because you are powerless how will you feel then?

Clark: Just because I will not have my abilities anymore does not mean I will not be able to help people still.

Martha: Yes but you will be one of them now a mortal making you vulnerable you will be able to get hurt.

Jonathan: Right, and I-I cannot imagine Jor-El giving up on you that easy.

Clark: Dad I took care of the danger he warned me about thanks to Kara's help. If losing my abilities is the consequence, then I think he is done with me. Look, It is all in the past now. I am ready to take a step to the future. I will start by rebuilding this house, one board at a time.

Chloe's Hospital Room.

_Chloe is asleep. Somebody wakes her up._

Chloe: Clark?

_She sits up a bit and sees that it is Lex._

Lex: Now, how could Clark possibly be here? We are in the middle of the Yukon.

Chloe: I do not know. I must have been dreaming, I guess. What is going on, Lex?

Lex: I have come to take you home so you can tell me how you got here and what went on between you and Clark.

_Supergirl appears from in through the window and sees the way he is talking and acting front of Chloe. She cannot believe he is the same man she knew a year ago._

Supergirl: Oh, sorry am I interrupting something.

_Chloe and Lex turn round seeing her. She looks at them._

Chloe: (Shocked) Supergirl hi.

Supergirl: Hi Chloe Clark wanted me to check how you were as he is busy what with what happened with the meteor shower and everything.

Chloe: I am getting better. Doctors said I could come home in a few days.

Supergirl: (Smiling) That is great Chloe absolutely, great. Well I had better go I promised I would see Lana before I leave. Will you be okay?

_She looks at Chloe then Lex._

Chloe: I will be fine thanks for checking up on me.

Supergirl: No problems I would not want anything happening to you.

_She looks upon Lex with a half serious look on her face and then leaves._

Smallville Medical Centre

_Clark walks down the hall with a bouquet of Irises in hand. Lois sees him. _

Lois: Clark! Really, you should not have.

_She takes the bouquet from him._

Clark: Actually, I did not.

Lois: Too sweet for words.

Clark: How did you get that frog in your throat?

Lois: That is what happens when you get a neck massage form Barbie the Barbarian. Doctor says I should not talk too much.

Clark: Oh, gee. That is too bad.

Lois: Do not get your hopes up, Smallville. It is not permanent. Oh, I must catch a plane for Geneva in two hours. If I am late, the general will court marshal something or me.

Clark: You know I did want to say thank you. You were there for my parents. It means a lot.

Lois: I am sure it does. However, not enough to give me this deluxe Iris arrangement from Main Street Florist.

_She hands him back the bouquet._

Lois: She is down the hall. Room 258.

_Lana is lying in bed with Supergirl beside her. Lana is reading a newspaper. There is a picture of Genevieve and Jason Teague and above them; it says, "Socialite and son killed". There is also a handwritten message on the paper, which reads: "You owe me one.-L". Clark enters and Lana puts the paper away._

Clark: Hey guys.

Supergirl: Oh, hi Clark we were just talking I flew in here a few minutes ago.

Clark: (To Lana) I hope Irises are still on your favourite flowers list.

Lana: Some things stay number one forever. Thank you. I hear you were quite the hero today.

_Clark looks at Supergirl inquisitively. _

Supergirl: Yes, he was I could not have defeated those two criminals without his help.

_Clark, smiles._

Lana: (Smiling) Yeah well, that is Clark always helping others.

_Clark and Lana looks connectively at each other Supergirl sensing this gets up._

Supergirl: Well now that I am no longer required here, I had better go. I have to see someone before I go anyway.

Lana: Wait you are leaving Earth.

Supergirl: Yeah well the threats over so I might as well. Take care of yourself Lana and you to Clark.

_She goes towards her opened window Clark follows._

Clark: (Whispering to Supergirl) Wait. Will I ever see you again?

Supergirl: (Whispering to Clark) I do not know about that cuz.

_She launches herself out the window and flies away Clark looks on a little downhearted as she leaves then goes back to Lana._

Lana: You know what I think we will see her again someday.

Clark: What makes you think that?

Lana: Just a feeling I have.

Clark: Right. Hey Lana, before the meteor however, you came by the barn. You said some things. A few words sorter stood out.

Lana: Clark, the sky was literally about to fall down on us. I never knew if I would see you again.

Clark: Yes. We were in the middle of a crisis. Sometimes people say things they do not mean.

Lana: Clark, I meant every word. The question is, did you?

_Clark leans in and kisses her._

Clark: No more secrets. No more lies.

Lana: Clark, I want to tell you something you know those people that came that Supergirl defeated.

Clark: Yes?

Lana: Well she and I saw something in that crater in Landers field. It was a spaceship, Clark. It was unbelievable.

Landers Field

_Clark goes back to the crater to find no ship inside. _

Study

_Lex is there thinking about the days events. Supergirl appears by the window and drops in. He hears her and turns round. She starts walking towards him._

Lex: Kara.

Supergirl: Lex.

Lex: What are you doing here? I thought you would be on your way now that the threats over.

Supergirl: I wanted to see you first before I did.

_She comes up in front of him._

Lex: Why?

Supergirl: So that I could see if the man I once knew and loved was still there.

Lex: What are you talking about Kara?

Supergirl: I am talking about the fact you lied to me in the cave that you had not seen those two criminals and the way you treated Chloe at the hospital. What has happened to you Lex? You are different.

Lex: Yeah well things change a years passed.

Supergirl: Yes, things have changed you is not the same person I met who was innocent and wanted to make something of himself who didn't want to be like his father and have the fallouts of his mistakes hanging on him. And the person who just wanted to feel loved.

Lex: So I am different now we are not always the same forever.

Supergirl: You know I thought about you back on Argo City I had this picture in my mind of what you would be like now and what you were doing and this was not it.

Lex: Well I am sorry to have burst your bubble Kara.

Supergirl: (Upset) And I am sorry for you to Lex I am sorry for the way that you are I am sorry for the man that you will become and I am sorry that I ever loved you.

_She turns around disheartened and flies home out the window. Lex looks on angered _

Luthorcorp

_The spaceship is inside a warehouse. A black liquid drips out from inside it and forms into a man into Brainiac. The camera fades out to black. _

The End


End file.
